kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Deimos
Deimos is Armorchompy's main character in the Rebirth RP. He is Phobos' brother, and is at the 2nd year (out of 5) in the Star Warrior Academy. Backstory Not many people know about Deimos' past, not even himself. He was too young to remember, but he knows that Phobos ran away from home with him, and not much else. Since then, the two have lived in the Star Warrior Academy. Personality Deimos is rather friendly and easygoing, and he does have a tendency of speaking without thinking, at least about things he doesn't percieve as very important. He slacks at studying quite a lot, but manages to get away with it decently thanks to his innate intelligence. However, despite his seemingly careless nature, Deimos is quite shy when talking to the few people he cares about (except his brother, but even then, he tends to avoid unnecessary conversations with him), and considers himself a very weak (tails don't) and worthless fighter. Powers, Skills and Flaws Thanks to the mysterious stone stuck in his forehead, Deimos has always been a skilled, if somewhat lazy, mage. HIs favorite kind of magic is light magic, which consists of various flashes, fireworks and harmless blasts of light, usually meant to disorient and stun the foe. He has a little knowledge about almost every kind of magic, but he's not that great at most of them. Plus, his magic stamina (he does NOT like the term PP) is extremely low, which means he has serious trouble casting more advanced spells, and get rather tired from casting simpler ones, although he has relatively little trouble casting light spells. Deimos is somewhat skilled with a rapier, too, although he prefers not to use it in battles. Despite his lack of experience and skill with it, his mostly self-taught style (that is inspired by his brother Phobos' swordfighting), alongside his left-handed swordfighting, can throw off more experienced fighters, although not for long. While rather quick and swift, Deimos isn't very strong. in fact, he has a very frail and sickly constitution, and is unable to lift heavy stuff, or run for long, and he tends to have chronic headaches, sometimes even bleeding from his forehead, in the part where the stone is stuck. He temporarily lost his magic skills after using a powerful spell to kill Bat Mordred. Weapons and Armour He enchanted the rapier he usually goes around with, so that it gets enveloped by a light aura when unsheated. This aura changes form, colour and effect depending on his emotions. Usually, it is a simple yellow-orange aura that makes the rapier a royalty-free lightsaber. He can fire sword beams or create a magic shield using the aura, though that leaves a bit of recharge time before he can use it again. The aura however does not cost him any of his energy to summon, since the spell is already there, and just has to be activated. HIs armor, too, is enchanted. Made of a very light metal, it had its resistance enhanced, although it's still a little frailer than a normal armor. The main reason he uses it is because of his already mentioned frailness, he would be slowed down by a normal armor. He can summon that armour on at will. Looks Deimos is a blue puffball that always has a half smile painted on his face. He's coloured light blue, with his feet (shoes?) being a darker shade of blue. The most interesting thing about him is the oval, pitch black stone stuck in his forehead. It appears to be unremovable (trying to pull it off hurts Deimos a lot), and not even the wisest mages in the Academy know what it is, but Deimos feels that his magic powers are related to his stone. His armor (that he designed himself) is night blue, and there are faint lights shining all over it. In short, it's like a starry (heh heh heh) night. The armor is similar to Meta Knight's, but the various edges and stuff are rounder and more elaborate, giving off a rather exaggerated vibe. Gallery pixil-frame-0 (3).png|Sprite I made it sucks PNG image-296604DFC22D-1.png|Fan Art by Ekura123 Affiliations * Phobos: He admires his brother and looks up to him a lot, and thinks he's one of the strongest and most talented students in the whole academy (which is kinda true) * Starry: He has a pretty obvious crush on her... though at the same time, he is quite scared of her Ancient powers. * KDee: He was rather surprised by this little kid (Even though KDee is only 2 years younger than him) almost kicking his spheric blue ass, and admires his skill at martial arts. He hasn't talked to him much after that, though. * Professor Stacy: He likes the shy, kind professor, but MAN does he give a lot of homework. * Prof. Stark: He kind of dislikes her, mostly because she seems to have some sort of grudge towards him. But he was rather surprised to see that she trusted him to judge her son's fighting skills, and was even more surprised to know she was married to Professor Stacy! * Meta Knight: Like the 99.8% of the students in the Academy (with the 0.2% being, obviously, Phobos), he is rather afraid of the harsh and powerful headmaster, although he does admire him. * Autumn: He sees her as somewhat of an annoyance, and he thinks she's hiding something, but he does appreciate that she let him join her little time traveling exploration team or what's-it-called. * White Cobra: He is quite puzzled by the white ninja, and not only because of his weird behaviour. After finding out she was a woman, and, most importantly, had a stone in her head, similar to his, many questions are floating around in his head... though he's already figured out some of them. He figured out Adrexia was his sister a bit before their rendez-vous, but the rest of what she told him came as a surprise. He doesn't know what to feel about her yet, he's rather confused. * Mordred: Deimos never really gave much weight to honour and discipline, so he had trouble understanding his anger at Meta Knight. However, he was really the only one to understand the pain he was in when corrupted by Dark Matter, and felt bad for killing him. * His parents: Very conflicted emotions here, he does not remember anything about them, but knows Phobos ran away from them for a reason, yet doesn't know what that reason is. Does he trust his brother's judgement? And what about his sister's existance? All of this is just one big headache for him, but he can't stop thinking about it. * ???: ??? Trivia * He loves videogames, but tends to suck (HA) at most of them, so he usually plays RPGs or easy platformers. * He's never gonna tell ANYONE, but he composes haikus to himself, every day, before going to sleep. * While he's not bad with his rapier, he's considered by the professors and by most students to be one of the worst swordfighters in the whole school (not considering those who don't use swords, obviously). * Though he's considered to be one of the mages with the most potential in the whole Academy, his lack of discipline and training, alongside his very low PP, means he's only slightly above average in it. * His normal battle theme would be A Painful Death at the Hands of a Psycho, from Live A Live. ** His serious battle theme would be In The Finale - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. ** His "encounter" theme would be The Road To Tomorrow Follows Behind You, from the Wild ARMs series. * HIs personality was based off the "Cain" archetype of Fire Emblem (A young, hot headed guy with an older, calmer brother.), combined with the "Est" archetype (Character with very low base stats but great growths, tends to be quite young. Think Magikarp but animu.). I played a lot of FE when making the two. * His name and his brother's come from the two greek gods of fear, children of Ares. No, they don't really have any fear related powers, it just sounds cool. That said, their parent's names are also in the same naming scheme. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Light Blue Category:Blue Category:Kirby RP Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Armorchompy Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Meta-Knights Category:Fanon Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:Kirby Category:Sword Category:Swordman Category:Knight Category:Masked Category:Allies Category:Good